This invention relates to a row counter of the kind, hereinafter called the kind specified, comprising a body member and a settable member, one of which members bears a series of numerals or other characters and which settable member can be set in different positions relative to the body member to indicate or display to a user respective ones of the characters and the body member being adapted to be mounted on a knitting needle.